Do You Want to Sing Together 6
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Even more songs for our favorite Enchancia group. Sofia and her friends and family love to sing! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A musical journey for Sofia and Hugo

**Hello, everyone! What do you say we start the beginning of a new musical adventure for Sofia and her friends? Raven862 asked about this song from Anastasia for Sofia and Hugo, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be a song they either practiced or performed to in Lord of the Rink, but they're also getting to know each other better.**

Sofia: We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Hugo: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Sofia: We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Hugo: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Both: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Sofia: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

Hugo: I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Sofia: Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark

Hugo: Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Both: And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you...


	2. Cleo makes an entrance

**Someone wanted Cleo to sing this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought that she could sing this as another audition song in Sidekick Cleo, or she could sing it to herself after the talk she has with Sofia about doing her own thing.**

Cleo: They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Say here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am

You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be

If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there's no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am

The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over  
'Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am


	3. Miranda's first thoughts at the palace

**The Enchanted Fanboy asked about this song from Into the Woods, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Miranda could sing this to herself either during the first time she and Roland meet, or when she sets foot in the castle for the first time as Queen.**

Miranda: He's a very smart King,  
He's a King who prepares.  
Knowing this time I'd run from him,  
He spread pitch on the stairs.  
And I'm caught unawares.  
Well it means that he cares-  
This is more than just malice.  
Better stop and take stock  
While you're standing here stuck  
On the steps of the palace.

All right what do you want?  
Have to make a decision.  
Why not stay and be caught?  
Should I give that a thought,  
What would be his response?  
But then what if he knew  
Who I am when I know  
That I'm not what he thinks  
That he wants?

Or, then, what if I am?  
What a King would envision?  
But then how can you know  
Who you are till you know  
What you want, which I don't?  
So then which do you pick:  
Where you're safe, out of sight,  
And yourself, but where everything's wrong?  
Or where everything's right  
But you know that you'll never belong?

And whichever you pick,  
Do it quick,  
'Cause you're starting to stick  
To the steps of the palace.

It's my first big decision,  
The choice isn't easy to make.  
To arrive at a ball  
Is exciting and all-  
Once you're there, though, it's scary.  
And it's fun to deceive  
When you know you can leave,  
But you have to be wary.  
There's a lot that's at stake,  
But I've stalled long enough,  
'Cause I'm still standing stuck  
In the stuff on these steps...

Better run along home  
And avoid the collision.  
Though at home they don't care,  
I'll be better off there  
Where there's nothing to choose,  
So there's nothing to lose.  
So I'll pry up my shoes.  
Wait no thinking it through,  
Things don't have to collide  
I know what my decision is,  
Which is not to decide.  
I'll just leave him a clue:  
For example, a shoe.  
And then see what he'll do.

Now it's he and not you  
Who'll be stuck with a shoe,  
In a stew, in the goo.  
And I've learned something, too,  
Something I never knew,  
On the steps of the palace.


	4. Is This a Good Idea for Sofia and Hugo?

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Swan Princess, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Hugo and Sofia could still be getting to know each other during Lord of the Rink, and having different opinions about skating together.**

Hugo: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all morning  
I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box

Sofia: He looks conceited

Hugo: What a total bummer

Sofia and Hugo: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

Hugo: So happy you could come

Sofia: So happy to be here

Sofia and Hugo: How I'd like to run

Sofia: This is not my idea

Hugo: This isn't my idea

Sofia and Hugo: Of fun

Miss Flora: The children seem to get along quite nicely

Sir Henley: They'll do great work if this arrangement clicks

Miss Flora: My dear Sir Henley, that's my point precisely

Sir Henley: It's such good sportsmanship

Miss Flora: And teaching skills  
So happy we agree

Sir Henley: I think we've got a deal

Miss Flora: Hugo's quite a catch

Sir Henley: This is my idea

Miss Flora: This is my idea

Sir Henley and Miss Flora: Of a match

Miss Flora: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
We can't keep Hugo waiting

Sofia I haven't changed or washed my hair  
And Miss Flora, I feel seasick

Sir Henley: She soon will be arriving  
Is that respect you're showing?

Hugo: To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick

Sir Henley: One day Prince Hugo will be her intended

Miss Flora: Splendid

Hugo: We've tried all morning but we just can't lose her

Sofia: Hey fellas, wait up!

Derek: Quick, put on some speed

Hugo: When picking teams

Derek: Or friends

Hugo: I never choose her

Derek: You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read

Sofia: This really isn't fair

Hugo and Derek: We really couldn't care

Sofia: Boys, it's all or none  
This is not my idea

Hugo and Derek: This isn't my idea

Sofia, Hugo and Derek: Of fun

Royal Prep Students: After he was mean  
Hugo and Sofia  
Were destined to be partners  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of ice dancing  
Was dreaded

Hugo: She tries to talk me into skating with her  
She's started flirting with the hockey team

Derek: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up

Hugo: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
Four sevens and a ten

Sofia: I think I've won again

Hugo and Derek: Every time she's won

Sofia: This is my idea

Hugo: This isn't my idea

Sofia and Hugo: Of fun

Royal Prep Students: We need some great ice dancers  
I'd love to see their talent  
At least we'd get a little break to see them both in action  
Just see them move together  
Two hearts will be united  
And with some luck their partnership results in something special

Miss Flora: What if Sofia doesn't go for the merger?

Sir Henley: Urge her!

Sofia and Hugo: For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd skate as one  
Always in the freezing weather

Hugo: All their pushing and annoying hints

Sofia: I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Hugo: I can do much better I am sure

Sofia: He's so immature

Sofia: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone

Hugo: She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan

Sofia: So happy to be here

Hugo: 'Til now I never knew

Sofia and Hugo: It is you I've been dreaming of

Hugo: This is my idea

Sofia: This is my idea

Royal Prep Students: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love

Sofia: This is my idea

Hugo: This is my idea

Sofia and Hugo: This is my idea  
Of love


	5. Desmond gets a pep talk

**Someone wanted James, Desmond, and Sofia to sing this song from Bartok the Magnificent, so enjoy your request! I thought they could try to boost Desmond's confidence as they look for the fairies' spellbook in Make Way for Miss Nettle.**

Sofia: The fairies are counting on us. They're counting on _you_.

Desmond: But…

James: Listen, Des.  
(sings) Somebody needs you  
And that's how it starts  
Someone believes you'll come through  
You're scared  
So what  
I'll bet you've got  
A possible hero in you

Sofia: It's more than courage  
Or just being strong  
Those things are easy to do  
Have faith  
Take heart  
He's kind  
He's smart  
That possible hero in you

James: Close your eyes

Desmond: I think I see it

Sofia: You're unafraid

Desmond: I just might be

James: I can almost predict

Desmond: No more tricks  
No more false pretenses  
From the back of the class  
Maybe I'll save a life someday

James: Or slay a dragon  
Somebody needs you

Desmond: What else can you do?

Sofia: But take your chances and see

All: We're on our way

James: All right

Desmond: Okay

Sofia: A possible hero

Desmond: Impossible hero

James and Sofia: A possible hero  
In you

Desmond: In me


	6. Song for a Winter Queen

**As a belated Wassalia present, how about Winter the faun, from Winter's Gift, play this classic Gordon Lightfoot song for Glacia the mountain witch as a thank-you present for taking away her ice touch? I also thought Sofia could sing with her, and have Glacia enchant Winter's panpipes so they can play by themselves and she can sing too.**

Sofia: The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top  
The snow is softly falling  
The air is still in the silence of my room  
I hear your voice softly calling

Winter joins in: If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter night with you

Winter: The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
My glass is almost empty  
I read again between the lines upon the page  
The words of love you sent me

Sofia joins in: If I could know within my heart  
That you were lonely too  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
On this winter night with you

Sofia: The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
The shades of night are liftin'

Winter: The morning light steals across my windowpane  
Where webs of snow are driftin'

Winter and Sofia: If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two  
I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
And to be once again with you  
To be once again with you


	7. Amber's wish for Sofia to come home

**Someone wanted this song from All Dogs Go to Heaven, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the early chapters in theblindwriter95's Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, Amber could sing it as everyone's looking for Sofia. This could probably take place two weeks after Sofia is locked up and James begins to hear Sofia's screams at night while Amber doesn't believe him, thinking that her sister has been taken by someone.**

Amber: All I have is a picture in my mind,  
How it would be  
If we were together.  
Let's pretend that you're far away.  
Let's say you write to me,  
And you promise in your letter  
That you'll come home,  
Come home to my heart.  
When you come home,  
We'll never be apart.  
If I keep  
Dreaming of you  
Start believing it's true,  
Soon you'll come home,  
Soon you'll come home,  
Soon you'll come home  
To my heart.

Soon you'll come home,  
Home to my heart.  
Soon you'll come home,  
Home to my heart  
If I believe.


	8. Vivian makes James lose his mind

**Someone wanted James to sing this Brett Eldredge song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing this to himself when he's trying to calm himself down following his duet with Vivian (see chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song) before he goes to Miss Merriweather with his song for the singing contest.**

James: You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane  
You send me to another planet, get inside my brain  
I knew right when I met you I would never be the same  
But I let you take me over, girl, so I'm the one to blame, oh

You… make all my screws come… loose  
Got me perfectly con… fused  
Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild  
I love the way you make me lose my mind  
Lose my mind

You make me crazy and I kinda like it  
You show me that apple, girl, and I wanna bite it  
So crazy that I gotta have it  
And I never wanna get out of this straitjacket

You… make all my screws come… loose  
Got me perfectly con… fused  
Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild  
I love the way you make me lose my…

I feel the walls closing in inside this padded room  
Only good thing about it is I'm locked in here with you, yeah  
I'm always watching you, wondering what you'll do next  
But my favorite part about it is I always have to guess (you know I do)

You… you make all my screws come… loose  
Got me perfectly con… fused  
Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild  
I love the way you make me lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Lose my mind


	9. Roland vs the trolls

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought it could take place during some of the chase scenes during Let the Good Times Troll, when Roland is explaining about the castle trolls, before the family gets to know them, after Sofia let them in.**

Roland: Those awful trolls will give you a fright  
Banging their clubs both day and night  
They rest for a minute, maybe three  
Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree  
They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin'  
'Cept bringin' about the castle's destruction

Sofia: Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this  
And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss  
These trolls are mamas and papas too  
They care for their young just like you and Mom do

Roland: Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind  
These creatures have a one-track mind  
The castle is not their playing ground  
But do they ever think what others may want?  
No! They don't! And that is just a fact  
These trolls, they simply don't know how to act

James (since he also met the trolls): That's where I have to disagree  
They're loyal to their family  
Making music both far and wide

Roland: You see one comin', you'd better run and hide!  
They're big and ugly and mean as sin  
Will ya look at the state the castle's in?

Sofia: They look at stars, they'll play happy music faster

Roland: They've turned my life to a total disaster!

Miranda: Well, I for one don't have a doubt  
These vermin must be stamped right out

Amber: I second that, they've got to go  
These trolls, they've got to hit the road

Roland: It comes down to just one simple fact  
They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back!

All except James and Sofia: Stop the trolls! Stop the trolls!  
Make them go and not come back!  
Stop the trolls! Stop the trolls!  
Make them go and not come back!  
Stop the trolls! Stop the trolls!  
Make them go and not come back!

Roland: Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact  
They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack!


	10. Daughters' Dedication to Dad

**Raven862 asked about this song from the new Chipmunks movie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe like I did with preview songs for Lord of the Rink, I could do a preview of the episode Dad's and Daughter's Day with this song that Sofia and Amber could do for Roland.**

Sofia: Oh you shine bright  
Brighter than all the stars  
Brighter than fireworks  
So I give you all my love

Amber: And your perfection even in your mistakes  
Give affection even when your heart aches  
When I'm away  
You're who I'm thinking of, because

Sofia and Amber: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Sofia: You are my home, home, home...

Amber: You're a diamond  
Brightening my cloudy sky  
Sparkling all through the night  
Light me up like fireflies

Sofia: See you shining even in the darkness  
Stand beside me when I don't deserve it  
That's why I say  
I give you all my love, because

Sofia and Amber: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Amber: You are my home, home, home...

Sofia: You're my number 1, there's no doubt  
And we stick together throughout  
Like Buttercup scouts we are 'bout  
All for one till life out

Amber: So Dad, where you at?  
Wave your hands, front to back  
Everybody take a look around  
At my dad, up in the crowd

Sofia and Amber: Ohh (Sofia: I love you Dad)  
Ohh You are my home, home, home


	11. Miss Nettle's coming out song

**Someone wanted Miss Nettle to do this song from Bartok the Magnificent, so enjoy your request! I thought she could either sing it during Make Way for Miss Nettle or The Enchanted Feast while she's in her disguise. Or she could also sing it during either chapter 5 or 6 of my story Royal Blood when she reveals herself to the crowd, and starts trapping everyone in the Wheezing Wisteria vines.**

Miss Nettle: Starting today they are going to welcome a new girl,  
Starting today no more lying or sneaking about,  
No!

They'll see someone lovely as a flower!  
Someone who is totally in power!  
Starting today when the real Miss Nettle comes out!

Starting today every rule's guaranteed to be broken,  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Broken)  
Starting today every whisper turns into a shout!  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Aah!)

I feel all my inhibitions molting,  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: More than just the peasants are revolting)  
Starting today when the real Miss Nettle comes out!

(Ezekiel and Deidre: Starting today is the grand transformation)  
Miss Nettle: -aaaAAAAHHH  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Hide, run away or go on a vacation)  
Miss Nettle: -aaaAAAAAAHHH  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Starting today she'll be ruling the nation, no doubt.)

Miss Nettle: -aaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
OHH YES!  
And starting today the whole world will be mine on a platter!  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Every man on a plate)  
Kneel, you peasant, you peon, you dim-witted lout!  
(Ezekiel and Deidre: Gee, the future looks great)

Now my inner beauty is appearing  
I can almost hear the peasants cheering!  
Starting today when the real Miss Nettle  
Proves she's a ruler to rival Attila!  
Starting today when the real Miss Nettle  
COMES OUT!


	12. Hildegard's theme song?

**Everyone knows that Hildegard tends to be a know-it-all, as Sofia learned in The Princess Stays in the Picture. And she likes attention as much as Amber, maybe even more! So let's see what she can do with this classic Toby Keith tune, which she could see as a kind of theme song for herself!**

Hildegard: We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in a while

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me

We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
your high school team and your moisturizer cream  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
And your medical charts and where you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
But every now and then

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me

You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
I wanna talk about me

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me


	13. A comforting duet

**Someone wanted Amber and Miranda to sing this song from Barbie as Rapunzel, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing it to Sofia and Nell after they were rescued from the dungeon in theblindwriter95's Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors.**

Miranda: Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

Amber: The lamb lies down and rests its head  
On its mother's down in bed

Miranda: Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

Amber: I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
A sun embraces the moonlight

Miranda: The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Miranda and Amber: Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true


	14. Sofia's not alone

**Raven862 asked about this song from the new Jem and the Holograms movie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing it during her first few days in the castle, thinking that she feels alone in a strange new place, even though her mom is with her.**

Sofia: Maybe I'm alone out here and nobody's listening  
Maybe I'm the only one and my voice is echoing  
But what if I'm wrong and there's a million others just like me

And no, we're not alone, alone  
We can be alone together  
And no, we're not alone, alone  
We can feel alone together

And no, we're not alone, alone  
And no, we're not alone, alone

I can see the flashing lights, oh, but can they see me  
Everybody shines so bright, but I'm in the dark hiding  
But what if I'm wrong and there's a million others just like me

And no, we're not alone, alone  
We can be alone together  
And no, we're not alone, alone  
We can feel alone together

And no, we're not alone, alone  
And no, we're not alone


	15. Hugo and Sofia's heavenly duet

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this famous song from The Kendalls for Hugo and Sofia, so enjoy your request! I thought that they could either sing this as they skate together during the recital, or to themselves as they get to know each other.**

Sofia: Heaven's just a sin away, oh, wo, just a sin away  
I can't wait another day, I think I'm givin' in  
How I'd love to hold you tight, oh, wo, be with you tonight  
But that still won't make it right 'cause I belong to him

Hugo: Oh, way down deep inside I know that it's all wrong  
Your eyes keep tempting me, and I never was that strong  
Oh, devil's got me now, oh, wo, gone and got me now  
I can't fight him anyhow, I think he's gonna win

Sofia: Heaven's just a sin away, oh, wo, just a sin away  
Heaven help me when I say I think I'm givin' in

Hugo: Oh, way down deep inside I know that it's all wrong  
Your eyes keep tempting me, and I never was that strong

Sofia: Oh, devil's got me now, oh, wo, gone and got me now  
I can't fight him anyhow, I think he's gonna win

Hugo: Heaven's just a sin away, oh, wo, just a sin away  
Heaven help me when I say, I think I'm givin' in

Hugo and Sofia: Heaven's just a sin away, oh, wo, just a sin away  
I can't wait another day, I think I'm givin' in  
How I'd love to hold you tight, oh, wo, be with you tonight  
But that still won't make it right 'cause I belong to him/her


	16. Amber's perfect guy?

**Someone wanted Hugo and Amber to sing this song from the All Dogs Go To Heaven animated series, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing it following a fight about Sofia joining the flying derby team in Just One of the Princes, and like in another fight they had, James could try to be the voice of reason.**

AMBER: If you had what it takes,  
You would be quite the gentleman,  
A more sentimental prince,  
Less of a flake.  
You'd be my hero  
Instead of a zero  
If you had what it takes.

JAMES: (spoken) Come on, Amber. What _do_ you want, anyway?

AMBER: (sung) I want the perfect guy  
Who'd never make me wait.

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy

HUGO: It's more fun to irritate.

AMBER: The perfect guy  
Who'd shower me flowers.

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy.

HUGO: You'd be sniffling for hours.

AMBER: So very 'phisticated.

HUGO: That's overrated.

AMBER: Someone who'd risk his hide.

HUGO: Who'd take you for a ride.

AMBER: Who'd make me feel so proud.

HUGO: Stop walking on a cloud.

AMBER: To have them by my side.

JAMES: (spoken) Gee, it's gettin' awful hot in here, ain't it?

AMBER: (sung) The perfect guy, I long to see.  
The perfect guy, the guy for me.  
The perfect guy. You'll never be  
The perfect guy!

HUGO: Uh,  
I hate to deflate you  
Or invalidate you.  
This pie-in-the-sky guy  
Will just nauseate you.  
Life would be boring.  
You'd spend all day snoring?  
(spoken) Is that what you want?

JAMES: (spoken) You know, Amber, if you ask me, I think Hugo's got a point. Don't you think so? I think so.

HUGO AND AMBER: (sung) The perfect guy.

HUGO: He's only in your dreams.

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy.

AMBER: (spoken) I've had it with your schemes!  
I want the perfect guy!

HUGO: (sung) There is no such creature!

JAMES: The only perfect guy is in an animated feature!

AMBER: Tender and kind.

HUGO: They say love is blind.

AMBER: You're out of your league!

HUGO: You're out of your mind!

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy.

AMBER: I only want...

HUGO: You'll never find...

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy.

JAMES: (spoken) Come on and kiss.

HUGO AND AMBER: (spoken) Stay out of this!  
(sung) The perfect guy.

AMBER: You'll never be...

HUGO: Who'll wanna be...

HUGO AND AMBER: The perfect guy!


	17. Another prankster theme

**Raven862 asked about this song from Matilda the musical, so enjoy your request! I thought everyone's favorite trio of pranksters could sing it as they wreak havoc in Royal Prep during Substitute Cedric before they're bounced back to Hexley Hall.**

Amy: Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water, so they say  
Their subsequent fall was inevitable  
They never stood a chance, they were written that way  
Innocent victims of their story

Kurt: Like Romeo and Juliet  
T'was written in the stars before they even met  
That love and fate and a touch of stupidity  
Would rob them of their hope of living happily  
The endings are often a little bit gory

Elliot: I wonder why they didn't just change their story?  
We're told we have to do what we're told but surely  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.

Kurt/Amy/Elliot: Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
Nothing will change.

Amy: Even if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top  
You might as well be saying  
You think that it's okay  
And that's not right!

Kurt: Cinderella in the cellar,  
Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.  
Her Godmother was two-thirds fairy  
Suddenly her lot was a lot less scary  
But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?  
Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.

Elliot: Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
Nothing will change.

Amy/Elliott/Kurt: Even if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top  
You might as well be saying  
You think that it's okay  
And that's not right!  
And if it's not right  
You have to put it right!

Amy: In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.  
The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.  
A storm can begin with the flap of a wing.

Kurt: The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!  
Every day starts with the tick of a clock.  
All escapes start with the click of a lock!  
If you're stuck in your story and want to get out  
You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout!

Elliott: 'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top you  
Won't change a thing!

Amy: Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it!  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it

Kurt: You might as well be saying  
You think that it's okay  
And that's not right!  
And if it's not right  
You have to put it right!

Kurt/Elliott/Amy: But nobody else is gonna put it right for me  
Nobody but me is gonna change my story  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.


	18. Vivian's the one that James wants

**This is a kind of follow-up to AquaTurquoise's Hot Potato, and it turns out that Vivian has another new dress. Determined to make up for his behavior over her last new dress, James starts singing this classic song from Grease. And thanks to Niagara14301 for letting me use the song that was featured in their Red Nose Day story. (And sorry, everyone, Vivian's not wearing a black leather biker outfit!)**

James: Vivian?

Vivian: Tell me about it, stud.

James (sings): I got chills, they're multiplying.  
And I'm losing control.  
'Cause the power you're supplying…It's electrifying!

Vivian: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man.  
And my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up, you better understand.  
To my heart I must be true.

James: Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

James and Vivian: You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo, the one I need.  
Oh yes indeed

Vivian: If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey.  
Meditate in my direction. Feel your way

James: (spoken) WOW!  
(clears his throat, sings) I better shape up, 'cause you need a man.

Vivian: I need a man who can keep me satisfied.

James: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove.

Vivian: You better prove that my faith is justified.

James: Are you sure?

Vivian joins in: Yes I'm sure down deep inside.

James and Vivian: You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey.  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh yes indeed.  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey.  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey.  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh yes indeed.  
The one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo-oo-oo honey  
You're the one that I want.


	19. A Princess Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this song from Descendants: Wicked World, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe the princesses could sing this during one of Royal Prep's parties to the princes they like. And for another version of this song, check out chapter 3 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

Sofia/Amber/Vivian/Cleo/Hildegard: You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl

Sofia (thinking of Hugo): Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under  
When you need your rhythm back, well, I'll be your drummer  
No matter where you're coming from, let's see your true colors  
Oh, ooh-ooh, oh, oh, ooh-ooh  
If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on

Girls: I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
I'll be wherever you need  
Call me and I'll come running  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
You know I got it, I'm your girl

Vivian (thinking of James): I'm a little bit sunshine, I'm a little bit starlight  
Sometimes when my halo slips, I dance on the wild side  
No matter where you're coming from, I know what it feels like  
Oh, ooh-ooh, oh, oh ooh-ooh  
If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on

Girls: I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
I'll be wherever you need  
Call me and I'll come running  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl

Amber (thinking of Desmond): And if the road gets rough  
Gonna be hanging tough  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah  
If you get lost sometimes  
I'll be a neon sign

Cleo (also thinking of Hugo): Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm your girl  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
I'm, I'm, I'm your girl  
If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on  
Be the one to make the beat go on and on

Hildegard (thinking of Zandar): I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
I'll be wherever you need  
Call me and I'll come running  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl

Princesses: I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's coming  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
I'll be wherever you need  
Call me and I'll come running  
You know I got it, I g-got it  
You know I got it, I'm your girl


	20. A hot duet for Sofia and Lani

**Someone wanted Sofia to sing this Coldplay song, so enjoy your request! I thought that she and Lani could sing it during the Fire Pearl challenge in Stormy Lani as another way to calm her down. Sofia could tell her that this is a song she and Miranda sang as they worked in the shop before she became a princess.**

Sofia: Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.

When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep.

And dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes.

Lani: Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.

When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
And bullets catching her teeth.

Sofia and Lani: Life goes on,  
It gets so heavy,  
The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
Every tear, a waterfall.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
She closed her eyes.  
In the night, the stormy night,  
Away she flied.

And dream of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Lani: She dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la.

Sofia: So lying underneath the stormy skies.  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
I know the sun's set to rise.

This could be para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Could be para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Lani: This could be para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Could be para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

(Oh, oh. Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo.)

Sofia and Lani: This could be para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-ooo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-ooo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-ooo, oo-oo-oo  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-ooo...


	21. A song for Sofia, Nell, and Amber

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this famous Andrews Sisters song, so enjoy your request! I thought, maybe two years following the events of Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, Sofia, Amber, and Nell could sing it at some sort of military event, or even when James is made a knight. And they could also thank Nell's friend Bianca for teaching them this song.**

Nell: He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way  
He had a boogie style that no one else could play  
He was the top man at his craft, but then his number came up  
And he was gone with the draft, he's in the army now a blowin' reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Sofia: They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam  
It really brought him down because he couldn't jam  
The captain seemed to understand  
Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted the band  
And now the company jumps when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Nell/Sofia/Amber: A root, a toot, a toodlie-a-da-toot, he blows it eight to the bar  
In boogie rhythm, he can't blow a note unless a bass  
And guitar is playin' with him  
He makes the company jump when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Sofia: He was our boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Amber: When he played his boogie woogie bugle, he was busy as a bzzzz bee  
And when he plays he makes the company jump eight to the bar  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Nell/Amber/Sofia: Andata toodliata-toodliata toot toot, he blows it eight to the bar  
He can't blow a note if a bass and guitar isn't with him  
And the company jumps when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Nell: He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night  
And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright  
They clap their hands and stamp their feet  
'Cause they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat  
He really breaks it up when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B

Nell/Amber/Sofia: A root, a toot, a toodli-a-da to toot toot toot, he's blowin' eight to the bar  
Can't blow a note if a bass and guitar isn't, woh, with him  
And the company jumps when he plays reveille  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company B


	22. Cleo's truly outrageous audition song

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Jem movie, so enjoy your request! I thought Cleo could sing this as another audition song for a school play, since she has a "truly outrageous" voice!**

Cleo: Oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-ooh  
Oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-ooh  
Oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-ooh

Look at me in a different role  
Trying out a brand new part  
But don't you worry, baby  
I know I'll never have a change of heart  
No, no  
No, no

It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous  
It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous  
Being anyone I wanna be  
Anyone I wanna be  
And on top of it all you're here with me  
You're here with me

Gimme that spotlight brighter than starlight fame  
Born to be a big rock star  
And if I got you, that's everything  
Come on, baby, look where we are  
Oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-ooh  
Oo-oo-ooh, oo-oo-ooh

It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous  
It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous

Being anyone I wanna be  
Anyone I wanna be  
And on top of it all you're here with me  
You're here with me

Yeah, we can have anything we want (we want)  
And we can do anything we want (we want)  
And we can be anything we want

It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous  
It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous  
Being anyone I wanna be  
Anyone I wanna be  
And on top of it all you're here with me  
You're here with me  
You're here with me

It's truly, truly outrageous  
Truly, truly, truly outrageous


	23. A new princess lesson?

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this deleted song from Aladdin, so enjoy your request! I thought she could use this as another song to teach Sofia about what she thinks it's like to be a princess.**

Amber: Call me a princess, I don't care  
Call me obsessed with nails and hair  
Only concerned with what to wear  
Shallow and so blasé

Go ahead and call me "royal pain"  
I'm unimpressed with your disdain  
Let me repeat one sweet refrain  
Princesses get their way

Other girls cook, but that's not relaxing  
Princesses make reservations  
Life's much too short and Lord, it's so taxing  
Ruling these darn Third World nations

James says that when I nag and whine  
Nobody's voice is as shrill as mine  
Daddy thinks that I sound just fine  
He's in my royal sway  
Other girls study, why do they bother?  
I study how to grease up my father  
Fathers were born to pay  
And princesses get their way

Call me a princess, I don't mind  
Selfish disgrace to womankind  
People need hobbies - I unwind  
Watching how much I weigh

Other girls work for law degrees  
Some scrub the floor on hands and knees  
I'd rather have a facial, please  
Slather her face in clay

Soon I'll get married - what could be sweeter?  
To some Salim or Abdullah  
Whoever he is, the two things he'll need are  
Earplugs and plenty of moola

Princesses write a check - it clears  
That's 'cause they spend those wonder years  
Running to Dad and faking tears  
Training him to obey  
Fresh outta cash? No problem, I drop a  
Snit and go running straight to my papa  
Then everything's okay  
Princesses get their way  
Believe it  
Princesses get their way

Fresh outta cash? No problem, I drop a  
Snit and go running straight to my papa  
Then everything's okay  
Princesses get their way  
Believe it  
Princesses get their way

(spoken) Daddy, there was a terrible accident  
And my flying horse got hurt...can I have a new one?  
Can she be yellow? I love yellow!  
Daddy? Hello?


	24. A puzzling song for Tilly and Roland

**Raven862 asked about this One Direction song, so enjoy your request! As stated in my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend, Roland and Tilly sang this during one of their word game challenges, and this was one of Tilly's favorite songs.**

Roland: Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between

Tilly joins in: The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm  
And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Tilly: Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between

Roland and Tilly: The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm  
And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
I give her hope ** _  
_**I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Roland: And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

Roland and Tilly: The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night  
To keep her warm  
And time is frozen  
The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life


	25. Ambre the Palace Cat

**Someone asked about this classic song from The Aristocats, so enjoy your request! I thought that since my characters Zoe and Sandra have necklaces that let them talk to Sandra's cat Ambre, and they enjoy the occasional song together, Ambre could sing this. After all, Ambre is king of the castle!**

Ambre: I'm like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony like they make at home  
Or a healthy fish with a big backbone  
I'm Abraham De Lacy  
Guiseppe Casey  
My name is Ambre  
Ambre the palace cat

I've got that wanderlust  
Gotta walk the scene  
Gotta kick up highway dust  
Feel the grass that's green  
Gotta strut them city streets  
Showin' off my eclat, yeah  
Tellin' my friends of the social elite  
Or some princess I happen to meet  
That I'm  
Abraham De Lacy  
Guiseppe Casey  
My name is Ambre  
Ambre the palace cat

Sandra (spoken): Why, kitty friend, your name seems to cover all of Orillia  
Ambre (spoken): Well of course. I'm the only cat of my kind.

(sung) I'm king of the highway  
Prince of the boulevard  
Duke of the avant-garde  
The world is my backyard  
So if you're goin' my way  
That's the road you wanna seek  
Calcutta to Rome or home, sweet home,  
In Paris, magnifique, you all!

Zoe (spoken): Wow! Ambre can talk!  
Sandra (spoken): Yeah; and sing! Spike can talk now too, remember?

Ambre: I only got myself  
And this big old world  
But I sip that cup of life  
With my fingers curled  
I don't worry what road to take  
I don't have to think of that  
Whatever I take is the road I make  
It's the road of life make no mistake  
For me, yeah,  
Abraham De Lacy  
Guiseppe Casey  
My name is Ambre  
Ambre the palace cat

That's right  
And I'm very proud of that  
Yeah!


	26. Nell ponders her feelings

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this famous Dion song, so enjoy your request! I thought Nell could sing it to herself as she's thinking about someone from her past, and though Bobby Lee used to bully her when they were kids, she started to develop new feelings about him. (For information on their history together, see chapter 15 of Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors and chapter 4 of Sister Being There.) And James could sing with her to try to cheer her up.**

Nell (over James vocalizing in the background): Each time we have a quarrel  
It almost breaks my heart  
'Cause I'm so afraid  
That we will have to part

Each night I ask  
The stars up above  
Why must I be  
A teenager in love?

One day I feel so happy  
Next day I feel so sad  
I guess I'll learn to take  
The good with the bad

'Cause each night I ask  
The stars up above  
Why must I be  
A teenager in love?

I cried a tear  
For nobody but you  
I'll be a lonely one if you  
Should say we're through

Well, if you want to make me cry  
That won't be so hard to do  
And if you should say goodbye  
I'll still go on loving you

Each night I ask  
The stars up above  
Why must I be  
A teenager in love?

I cried a tear  
For nobody but you  
I'll be a lonely one, if you  
Should say we're through

Well, if you want to make me cry  
That won't be so hard to do  
And if you should say goodbye  
I'll still go on loving you

Each night I ask  
The stars up above  
Why must I be  
A teenager in love?

Why must I be  
A teenager in love?  
(James: In love)  
Why must I be  
A teenager in love?  
(James: In love)

Why must I be  
A teenager in love?


	27. A duet for Hugo and Amber

**Someone wanted Hugo and Amber to sing this song from The Country Bears, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Hugo could get together with Amber after the flying derby tryout race and try to make it up to her for what he did to Sofia.**

Hugo: Did I lose your love a long time ago  
Or did I just wear it out? Baby, I don't know  
'Cause it seems like anymore we're not on the same page  
In the same book, or on the same stage

We say the words, but they feel all wrong  
Like a happy blues, like a sad love song  
How two people can bow and scrape  
For every shred of tenderness

Amber joins in: Can love stand the test  
Of times that surround us  
Memories that astound us  
Joy and happiness  
Can love stand the test?

Amber: A long time ago, or was it just yesterday  
Why would we fall out of love? Baby, can you say?  
Don't look at me like I'm stranger now  
Have I changed that much? Baby, tell me how  
How two people could bow and scrape  
For every shred of tenderness

Hugo and Amber: Can love stand the test  
Of times that surround us  
Moments that astound us  
Joy and happiness

Hugo: Can love stand the test?

Hugo and Amber: We said forever, for always, for good  
But the years were not impressed  
Can love stand the test  
Of time that surrounds us  
Moments that astound us?  
Can love stand the test  
Of time that surrounds us  
Moments that astound us?

Hugo: Joy and happiness

Amber: Joy and happiness

Hugo and Amber: Joy and happiness


	28. The Animals' Advice

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame, so enjoy your request! I thought that since James' badge acts like Sofia's amulet in letting him talk to and understand animals, he could talk to her animal friends and his own pets about his feelings for Vivian. This could take place between chapters 4 and 5 of The Secret Love Song, when James gets his disguise, but he wonders if Vivian will like what he's going to do. (And this is Rex's last appearance in my stories; as he was mentioned as having died of old age in The Enchancian Canine Caper.)**

Clover: Enchancia, the kingdom of lovers  
Is glowing this evening  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's "l'amour"  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her heart is also alight  
And I know the guy she just might  
Be burning for

A guy like you  
She's never known, kid  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet every day  
You've got a look  
That's all your own, kid  
Could there be two?

Eddie Monkey and Rex: Like you?

All three: No way!

Clover: Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From every boring point of view  
You're a surprise  
From every angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you

Robin: A guy like you  
Gets extra credit  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain something more

Clover: You're aces, kid

Mia: You hear that voice  
You don't forget it

Robin and Mia: Want something new?

Clover: That's you

All three: For sure!

Rex: We all have heard  
From some Adonis

Eddie Monkey: But then we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew

Clover: And since your voice  
Is something special

All three: No question of  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!

Robin: Call me a hopeless romantic  
But James, I feel it

Eddie Monkey: She wants you so  
Any moment she'll walk through that door

Clover/Mia/Robin/Rex/Eddie Monkey: For

Clover: A guy so swell

Eddie Monkey and Rex: A guy like you

Clover: With all you bring her

Mia and Robin: I tell you James

Clover: A fool could tell

Eddie Monkey and Rex: There never was

Clover: It's why she fell

Mia and Robin: Another, was he?

Clover: For you-know-who

Eddie Monkey and Rex: From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie

Clover: You ring the bell

Robin and Mia: They're all a second-stringer

Clover/Mia/Robin/Rex/Eddie Monkey: You're the bell ringer!  
When she wants oo-la-la  
Then she wants you la-la  
She will discover, guy  
You're one heckuva guy  
Who wouldn't love a guy  
Like you?

Clover: You got a lot  
The rest have not  
So she's gotta love  
A guy like you!


	29. The Buttercups get starry eyed

**Someone asked about this OneRepublic song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the campout in Buttercup Amber, the Buttercups could sing this around the fire. And we all know how into astronomy Amber is!**

Amber: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

Sofia: I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face's flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Ruby: Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

Jade: I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Buttercups: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we] could be  
Baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Meg: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Peg: I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Sofia: Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so wrong  
Bydoing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Amber: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Sofia: Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Meg: Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Peg: Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Ruby: Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Jade: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Amber: Baby I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I've been, I've been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Sofia: Baby I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Ruby and Jade: (Take that money and watch it burn)  
(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

Sofia and Amber: (Take that money and watch it burn)  
(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

Meg and Peg: (Take that money and watch it burn)  
(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)

Buttercups: (Take that money and watch it burn)  
(Sink in the river the lessons I learned)


	30. A brotherly duet

**Someone wanted Hugo to sing this Florida Georgia Line song, so enjoy your request! I thought that since he and his brother Axel liked singing, as James and his friends found out in chapter 1 of The Secret Love Song, this could be the song that they sang that got them the standing ovation! I also thought Hugo could be thinking of either Sofia or Amber, and Axel could think of a girl he likes.**

Hugo and Axel: I still go riding around town  
With the windows down and your feet up on my dash  
Got your rays on and my hat's back and we're feeling cool as cash  
The night is on, like you ain't even gone  
You go sliding through the static trying to find that song you love  
Smoke rolling up and you showing up like a dime piece in the dust  
You got me stoned, like you ain't even gone

Hugo: Sunset, twilight, Friday night  
Round back, chill a dollar fifty miller high life  
Headband, peace sign, looking fly, shotgun  
Bullet going straight through a street sign

Axel: You had diamonds in your eyes when you were smiling  
Even pretty when you're crying  
If I said I wasn't missing you I'd be lying  
But the truth is, girl the truth is

Hugo and Axel: I still go riding around town  
With the windows down and your feet up on my dash  
Got your rays on and my hat's back and we're feeling cool as cash  
The night is on (another moonlight ride), like you ain't even gone  
You go sliding through the static trying to find that song you love  
Smoke rolling up and you showing up like a dime piece in the dust  
You got me stoned (it still feels so right)  
Like you ain't even gone (like you ain't even gone)

Hugo: Midnight calling me looking for trouble  
Slipping them should have been in my head  
Got me shootin down an ancient ghost memory double  
That blue eyes, summer smoke, sunburn red  
He said you were leaving this town, got to run away  
I watched you drive away, and girl you should have chased down

Axel: Those diamonds in your eyes when you were smiling  
Even pretty when you're crying  
If I said I wasn't missing you I'd be lying  
Cause the truth is, girl the truth is

Hugo and Axel: I still go riding around town  
With the windows down and your feet upon my dash  
Got your rays on and my hat's back and we're feeling cool as cash  
The night is on (another moonlight ride), like you ain't even gone  
You go sliding through the static trying to find that song you love  
Smoke rolling up and you showing up like a dime piece in the dust  
You got me stoned (it still feels so right)  
Like you ain't even gone (like you ain't even gone)


	31. James' secret solo

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame, so enjoy your request! I thought before he took the stage as the Secret Singer, James could sing this as a quick warm-up before he sings in public for the first time in years, and thinks about the times he's sung with Vivian. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

James: So many times out there  
I've heard a happy pair  
Of people singing in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No fear as terrible as my fear  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And sung with me without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me

And as I take the stage tonight  
My cold dark spirit seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light


	32. A song for the new princess

**Someone wanted Amber, Cleo, and Hildegard to sing this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing it with some of their friends during Sofia's first days at Royal Prep when they're getting to know her, and before Amber pulls the prank before the debut ball.**

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The new girl in town

AMBER: Who just came on the scene

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: The new girl in town

AMBER: Can't be more than sixteen

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The new girl in town

CLEO: Seems to dance on air

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: The new girl in town

HILDEGARD: She's got the coolest hair

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna loose it to  
The new girl in town

CLEO AND HILDEGARD: She's hip, she's cool

AMBER: I'm gonna get her after school

AMBER, HILDEGARD AND CLEO: And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer

AMBER: Ladies step aside

PRINCESSES: The new girl in town

LAKSHMI: Has my guy on a string

PRINCESSES: The new girl in town

VIVIAN: Hey look she's wearing his ring

PRINCESSES: I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo

KARI: Cause he wants to rendezvous

PRINCESSES: With the new girl

PENELOPE: We're kinda sad and blue

PRINCESSES: Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To the new girl in town  
The new girl in town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out, look out, look out  
She was...the new girl in town


	33. Three Daughters' Rebellion

**Someone wanted Sofia, Lucinda, and Oona to sing this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during The Littlest Princess, The Floating Palace, or Mom's the Word, they could show a little rebellious attitude about getting something they want. (Of course, this is before Sofia gets herself cursed when she brings the Wee Sprites into the castle.)**

MIRANDA: Don't contradict me!

QUEEN EMMALINE: Don't disobey me!

MARLA: Don't even think about playing with  
those children.

SOFIA, LUCINDA AND OONA: Please!

MOMS: No!

SOFIA, LUCINDA, AND OONA: Mother!

MOMS: Stop!

LUCINDA: Stop telling me what to do

MOMS: Don't!

OONA: Don't treat me like a child of two

MOMS: No!

SOFIA: I know that you want what's best

MOMS: Please!

SOFIA: But mother, please,

GIRLS: Give it a rest!

ALL: Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!

SOFIA/LUCINDA/OONA: Mama. I'm a big girl now!

SOFIA: Once upon a time when I was just a kid  
You never let me do just what the older kids did  
But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow

GIRLS: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

MIRANDA: Oh, Sofia…

LUCINDA: Once upon a time I used to hex my toys  
But now I'd rather play with all the girls and boys  
So if something happens to me, please don't have a cow

GIRLS: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

OONA: Ma, I gotta tell you that without a doubt  
I get my best swimming lessons from you  
You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout"  
Because you shout non-stop  
And you're so twisted too!  
Wo -oh -oh -oh -oh

SOFIA: Once I used to fidget  
'Cause I just sat home

OONA: But now I'm just like Gidget  
And I gotta get to Rome!

LUCINDA: So say arrivederci!

SOFIA: Toodle-oo!

OONA: And ciao!

GIRLS: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

ALL: Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!

SOFIA/LUCINDA/OONA: Mama, I'm a big girl now  
(hey mama, say mama)

SOFIA: Once upon a time I was a shy young thing  
Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing  
But let me hit that stage, I wanna take my bow

SOFIA/OONA/LUCINDA: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

OONA: Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh  
Once upon a time I used to dress up Sven  
But now that I'm a woman, I want human friends  
And I don't need Ariel's doll to show me how

GIRLS: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now  
Ma, you always taught me  
What was right from wrong  
And now I just wanna give it a try  
Mama, I've been in the nest for far too long  
So please give a push and mama watch me fly

LUCINDA: Watch me fly

GIRLS: Hey, mama, say mama

OONA: Someday I will meet a human  
That you won't condemn

LUCINDA: And I will find some kids  
And you can torture them

SOFIA: But let me be a star  
Before I take that vow

GIRLS: 'Cause mama, I'm a big girl now

LUCINDA: Oh - Oh - Oh

GIRLS: Mama, I'm a big girl now

OONA: Hey - Hey - Hey

GIRLS: Mama, I'm a big girl

SOFIA: Ooh, such a big, big girl!

GIRLS: I'm a big girl now

ALL: Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!

GIRLS: Mama, I'm a big girl now!


	34. A song for three new friends

**A lot of people have asked about this song from the new Lion Guard cartoon, so enjoy your request! I thought while Sofia's trying to find ways to make sure Jade and Ruby stay her friends, this could be another way for Amber, Jade, and Ruby to get to know each other as they work on the coach for the Flylight Pageant in Four's a Crowd.**

Amber: You think that life is one big game  
You joke, you laugh, you take no blame  
I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same

Ruby: You've got to look past what you see  
Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not, you're a lot like me

Jade: Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me!  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Amber: I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Jade: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Maybe we laugh, maybe you smile  
But look inside once in a while  
Deep in our heart is what matters for sure  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Ruby: 'Cause we all know a higher call  
Like every creature big and small  
The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all  
The Circle of Life will guide us all!  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Amber: Though you've got your dance, and I have a fan!

Ruby: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Amber/Jade/Ruby: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Amber: Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye

Ruby: I can't imagine why  
It's very easy if you try!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Amber: Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts  
Not to judge village girls at all!

Jade: Sisi ni sawa!  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!

Amber: Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Amber/Jade/Ruby: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Jade and Ruby: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!


	35. An Enchanted Duet

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly to sing this song from The Thief and The Cobbler, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during their trip to the Enchanted Forest at the end of The Silent Knight, they could be singing this to themselves.**

AUNT TILLY: I close my eyes and see his eyes  
So soft and warm and clear

SIR BARTELBY: I dream awake of holding her  
I dream that she's right here

AUNT TILLY: I sense in all his silences  
More than his words could say

SIR BARTELBY: Don't fight your feelings, says my heart  
A heart I will obey

BOTH: Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?

SIR BARTELBY: Can it really be

AUNT TILLY (joins in): Happening to me  
Am I feeling love?

SIR BARTELBY: For sure a most unlikely match  
Implausible and strange

AUNT TILLY: But when it seems my heart and I  
Refuse to rearrange

BOTH: Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?  
Can it really be happening to me?  
Am I feeling love?

AUNT TILLY: I think, I feel  
He'd be there for me

SIR BARTELBY: I think, I feel  
I could be there for her easily

BOTH: Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?  
Could it really be happening to me?  
Am I feeling love?  
Am I feeling love?

AUNT TILLY: This first time feeling

SIR BARTELBY: So sweet of healing

AUNT TILLY: It has me asking

BOTH: Am I feeling love?


	36. James' theme song

**Someone asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought this would be a good theme song for everyone's favorite King of Fun as he causes mischief in the castle, or anywhere! And sometimes even Sofia and Amber like to join in the song; James' sense of fun is just that infectious!**

James: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Life's exciting, life is fun!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
A big adventure for everyone!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Life's a party and it's filled with thrills!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Don't worry about the scrapes and spills.

Sofia and Amber join in: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Pop up! Pop up!

Sofia: Zuka! Zuka!

James: Dive in! Dive in!

Amber: Zama! Zama!

James: Go! Go! Go!

Sofia and Amber: Zom! Zom! Zom!

James: Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going

Sofia/James/Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Now you know my little motto for life

Sofia: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Enjoy the chaos, ignore the strife

Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: When life throws you a crazy curve

Sofia and Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Go Zuka Zama! Don't lose your nerve!

Sofia/James/Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Pop up! Pop up!

Sofia: Zuka! Zuka!

James: Dive in! Dive in!

Amber: Zama! Zama!

James: Go! Go! Go!

Sofia and Amber: Zom! Zom! Zom!

James: Fly right through the trees like a busy, busy, bee going

Sofia/James/Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James: Pop up! Pop up!

Sofia: Zuka! Zuka!

James: Dive in! Dive in!

Amber: Zama! Zama!

James: Go! Go! Go!

Sofia and Amber: Zom! Zom! Zom!

James: Like a bee, like a bee, like a busy, busy bee goin'

Sofia/James/Amber: Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!  
Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!

James:Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!


	37. Desmond faces some giant fears

**The Enchanted Fanboy asked about this song from Into the Woods, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Desmond could be singing this in his mind during the times he has to climb the rising rose stalk in Make Way for Miss Nettle, or before he saves the group from her bubble.**

Desmond: There are Giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible Giants in the sky!

When you're way up high  
And you look below  
At the world you've left  
And the things you know,  
Little more than a glance  
Is enough to show  
You just how small you are.

When you're way up high  
And you're own your own  
In a world like none  
That you've ever known,  
Where the sky is lead  
And the earth is stone,

You're free, to do  
Whatever pleases you,  
Exploring things you never dare  
'Cause you don't care,  
When suddenly there's...

A big tall terrible Giant at the door, (James: A Giant)  
A big tall terrible lady Giant  
sweeping the floor.  
And she gives you food  
And she gives you rest  
And she draws you close  
To her Giant breast,  
And you know things now  
that you never knew before,  
Not till the sky.

Only just when you've made  
A friend and all,  
And you know she's big  
But you don't feel small,  
Someone bigger than her  
Comes along the hall  
To swallow you for lunch.

And you heart is lead  
And your stomach stone  
And you're really scared  
Being all alone...

And it's then that you miss  
All the things you've known  
And the world you've left  
And the little you own-

The fun is done.  
You steal what you can and run.  
And you scramble down  
And you look below,  
And the world you know  
Begins to grow:

The roof, the house, and your Mother at the door.  
The roof, the house and the world you never thought to explore.  
And you think of all of the things you've seen,  
And you wish that you could live in between,  
And you're back again,  
Only different than before,  
After the sky.

There are Giants in the sky!  
There are big tall terrible awesome scary wonderful  
Giants in the sky!


	38. A friendly reminder

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of Four's a Crowd, Sofia, Ruby, Jade, and Amber could sing this either as they fix the Flylight Pageant coach, or during the pageant itself.**

Sofia: Each one of us has something special  
That makes us different, that makes us rare

Amber: We have a light that shines within us  
That we were always meant to share

Jade: And when we come together  
Combine the light that shines within  
There is nothing we can't do  
There is no battle we can't win

Ruby: And when we come together  
They'll be a star to guide the way  
It's inside us every day

Sofia: See it now! See it now!

All: Let the rainbow remind you  
That together we will always shine  
Let the rainbow remind you  
That forever this will be our time

Sofia and Amber: Let the rainbow remind you  
That together we will always shine


	39. Sofia's do-over dance lesson

**Isiah02 asked about this Zapp & Roger song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe James could give Sofia another dance lesson, since her first one with Professor Popov didn't go as expected, thanks to Amber!**

James: I can make you dance if you want me to  
I can make you dance-dance-dance-dance-dance-dance...  
I know the world's in a real bad way,  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
But I can make you better, let me show you what takes, baby  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
Now I've got a bet to show I bet you're gonna move  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
It's controlled by Roger and it's right here in this tube  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
Now I can set you free from your troubled, troubled mind, baby  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
Just lend me your ears and let your feet keep time, baby  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
And here's what you'll find about this music of mine, baby  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
Oh yaaaa

Gonna make you dance  
Gonna make you dance  
Gonna make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance

Gonna make you dance  
Ouuuu Make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
Ouuuu Baby

I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance

Cha Cha Cha, Cha Cha Cha  
Make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance

I can make you dance if you want me to  
Now they can raise the price of the food and the rent,  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
But what I offer you won't cost a doggone cent.  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
You can dance in the morning when you eat your cornflakes  
I can make you dance if you want me to  
Don't start, baby rhythm, and that's really all it takes

I can make you dance if you want me to  
I can make you dance  
You know I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
Forget about some other time  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
I can make you dance  
Baby, baby  
I can make you dance  
Yes I do  
I can make you dance  
Make you dance, make you dance, make you dance  
I can make you dance  
Gonna make you dance, dance, dance, dance  
I can make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance  
Make you dance


	40. A song for Hugo's double life

**How about this classic Stevie Wonder song for Hugo when he's trying to be in two places at once during Lord of the Rink? First he's Sofia's skating partner, then he's the star skater on the hockey team.**

Hugo: Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
To let me know you made it home  
Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover  
If she's with me I'll blink the lights  
To let you know tonight's the night  
For me and you, my part-time lover

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

If I'm with friends and we should meet  
Just pass me by, don't even speak  
Know the word's "discreet" when part-time lovers  
But if there's some emergency  
Have a male friend to ask for me  
So then she won't peek, it's really you my part-time lover

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

We are undercover passion on the run  
Chasing love up against the sun  
We are strangers by day, lovers by night  
Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right

I've got something that I must tell  
Last night someone rang our doorbell  
And it was not you, my part-time lover  
And then a man called our exchange  
But didn't want to leave his name  
I guess that two can play the game  
Of part-time lovers  
You and me, part-time lovers  
But, she and he, part-time lovers


	41. Nell's song to Sofia

**Raven862 asked about this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Nell, from Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, could sing this to Sofia before Amber comes and gets Sofia out.**

Nell: I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a simple prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth

The lost and forgotten  
They look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

I ask for wealth, I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to rise on my name  
I ask for all I can possess  
I ask for God and the angels to bless me

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I

God help the outcasts  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God

I don't know if there's a reason  
Why some are blessed, some not  
Why the few You seem to favor  
They fear us, flee us, try not to see us

God help the outcasts  
The tattered, the torn  
Seeking an answer  
To why they were born

Winds of misfortune  
Have blown them about  
You made the outcasts  
Don't cast them out

The poor and unlucky  
The weak and the odd  
I thought they all were  
The children of God


	42. Roland and Miranda believe in love

**Someone wanted Roland and Miranda to sing this song from the musical Newsies, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe they could sing it during one of their first dates as they get to know each other.**

Miranda: Til the moment I found you,  
I thought I knew what love was.  
Now I'm learning what is true,  
That love will do what it does.

The world finds ways to sting you  
And then one day, decides to bring you  
Something to believe in  
For even a night.

One night may be forever,  
But that's alright, that's alright.  
And if you're gone tomorrow,  
What was ours still will be.

I have something to believe in,  
Now that I know you believed in me.

Roland: We was never meant to meet,  
And then we meet, who knows why.  
One more stranger on the street.  
Just someone sweet passin' by.

An angel come to save me,  
Who didn't even know she gave me  
Something to believe in  
For even a day.

One day may be forever,  
But that's okay, that's okay.  
And if I'm gone tomorrow,  
What was ours still will be.

I have something to believe in,  
Now that I know you believed in me.

Both: Do you know what I believe in?  
Look into my eyes and see.

Roland (spoken): If things were different...  
Miranda (spoken): What, if you weren't royalty?  
Roland (spoken): And if you weren't a shoemaker. If Amber wasn't so possessive of me.  
Miranda (spoken): You shouldn't care what Amber thinks.  
Roland: No, but I am pretty scared of you.  
Miranda (spoken): Don't be.

Roland: And if I'm gone tomorrow...

Miranda: What was ours still will be.

Both: I have something to believe in,  
Now that I know you believed in me.

Roland: I have something to believe in,

Both: Now that I know you believed in me.


	43. Aunt Tilly's happy tune

**Someone wanted Sofia and Aunt Tilly to sing this famous song from The King and I, so enjoy your request! I thought after Sofia was named the new Story Keeper in The Secret Library and they start her first adventure, Tilly could sing this to boost her confidence.**

AUNT TILLY: Whenever I feel afraid  
I hold my head erect  
And whistle a happy tune  
So no one will suspect  
I'm afraid.

While shivering in my shoes  
I strike a careless pose  
And whistle a happy tune  
And no one ever knows  
I'm afraid.

The result of this deception  
Is very strange to tell  
For when I fool the people  
I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune  
And ev'ry single time  
The happiness in the tune  
Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave  
And the trick will take you far.  
You may be as brave  
As you make believe you are

You may be as brave  
As you make believe you are

SOFIA: While shivering in my shoes  
I strike a careless pose  
And whistle a happy tune  
And no one ever knows,  
I'm afraid.

SOFIA AND AUNT TILLY: The result of this deception  
Is very strange to tell  
For when I fool the people  
I fear I fool myself as well!

I whistle a happy tune  
And ev'ry single time  
The happiness in the tune  
Convinces me that I'm not afraid.

Make believe you're brave  
And the trick will take you far.  
You may be as brave  
As you make believe you are...


	44. Vivian's magical wish

**Someone wanted Vivian to sing this song from Barbie and the Secret Door, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe during the events of Substitute Cedric, she could sing this to herself as she tries to master the spells and before she saves everyone from the bubble tornado the pranksters caught her friends in.**

Vivian: My bed would make itself, new books on every shelf  
And then I'd cast a spell, "Abracadrabra"  
My pets would talk to me, and then we'd all have tea  
Create a pair of shoes that would know all the moves  
I'd always find the groove, feel the beat now  
And with the spotlight on, I'd twirl perfectly

If I had magic, magic, magic  
If I had magic, magic, magic

I'd make a chocolate lake, turn cabbage into cake  
I'd text without mistakes, "LOL", yeah  
I'd dream a pair of wings and I would fly away  
I'd zoom across the sky, make it snow in July  
I wouldn't be so shy, "Pleased to meet you"  
I'd do just what I want, like, every single day  
Hey

If I had magic, magic, magic  
If I had magic, magic, magic

And I could do anything  
Suddenly I would be everything that I dreamed to be

If I had magic, magic, magic  
If I had magic (oh, oh, oh), magic, magic (oh, oh, oh)  
If I had magic (oh, oh, oh), magic, magic, magic, magic (oh, oh, oh)  
If I had magic


	45. Sofia's more than this

**Someone wanted this song from Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe after finally getting away from Amber, who's obsessed with making her pretty for some royal function, and making her as fabulous as she is, Sofia escapes to James' room where she can vent her frustrations.**

Sofia: Another satin gown  
Another rose bouquet  
Another king, another ring, another boring day

I'm gonna sound the call  
From Mecca to Siam  
I'm more than a peacock princess  
I am

James: Yeah, right!

Sofia: I am

James: Not quite!

Sofia: I smile and I wave  
I wave and then I smile  
I sit on one more camel's hump  
For one more bumpy mile

I'm not just one more silk  
In Daddy's caravan  
I'm more than a peacock princess  
I am

James: I believe she is

Sofia: I can find a cure  
I can help the poor  
I could soar if they'd give me half a chance  
When will they get a clue?  
There's so much that I can do

James: You can knock 'em flat

Sofia: Be a diplomat

James: It's apparent that girl's got talent

Sofia: Send the Sultan  
A royal telegram  
I'm more than a peacock princess

James: You're more than a peacock princess

Sofia and James: I'm/you're more than a peacock princess

Sofia: I am

James: You are

Sofia: By far

James: A star

Sofia: I am


	46. James and Vivian take the stage

**Raven862 asked about this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought that for another Royal Prep talent show or Student Art Night, James and Vivian could take the stage and wow the crowd.**

Vivian: I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know, to let you know

James and Vivian: This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Vivian: Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

James and Vivian: This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

James: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

James and Vivian: I gotta find you  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Yeah, now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be

James: This is me, you're the missing piece i need  
the song inside of me

James and Vivian: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
the reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me


	47. No fear for these friends

**Someone wanted this song from the Swan Princess, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia, James, and Desmond could sing it as they strategize ways to protect the fairies' spellbook from Miss Nettle. And of course, Desmond is less than keen on facing her!**

Sofia: We're off on a mission  
We're tough; in good condition

James: We're short

Sofia: But standing tall

All: No fear!

Sofia: There's danger around us

Desmond: They'd hurt us if they found us

James: Our backs are to the wall

All: No fear!

Sofia: Cause we have all the courage we require

James: Take it from a frequent flyer

Sofia: Try your luck

Sofia and James: Our plan will fly

All: No fear!

Desmond: This plan if applied'll  
Be simply suicidal  
You'll be a sitting duck

All: No fear!

Desmond: Suppose that I do this  
Who knows if we'll live through this?  
How 'bout a kiss for luck?

Sofia: No

James: Fear

Sofia: Our team is shy one very smart volunteer

Desmond: No way, Jose  
No chance!

James: No choice

Sofia and James: No fear!

All: No fear!  
No fear!  
No fear!  
We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up  
We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
But we're sure to win because we'll team up.

Desmond: I'm shaking!  
I'm leaking!

James: He's freaking, frankly speaking

Desmond: We're riding for a fall

All: No fear!

Desmond: She's gaining!  
She's faster!  
We're heading for disaster!

James: Our hero, fears and all!

All: No fear!

Desmond: I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!

James: Get a grip!

Sofia: Get set

James: That's our respect!

Desmond: No breaks!

Sofia: No sweat

James: And no regrets!

Desmond: We're dead!

Sofia: Not yet

Desmond: Oh no, not there!

All: No fear!


	48. Two songs for James and Penny

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this classic Johnny Cash song for James to sing to their character Penny, the blind princess from Brilliancia, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it to her to make her feel better following the events of chapter 14 of Amber's Promise.**

James: I keep a close watch on this heart of mine,  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time,  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds,  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

I find it very, very easy to be true,  
I find myself alone when each day's through,  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you,  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

As sure as night is dark and day is light,  
I keep you on my mind both day and night,  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right,  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

You've got a way to keep me on your side,  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide,  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide,  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

 **And though she appreciates what James is trying to do by singing a favorite song of hers to make her feel better, Penny tries to reassure him that she'll be all right, with some help from a favorite song of hers from a favorite movie (Quest for Camelot is not mine!).**

Penny: I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome here.  
Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this girl.

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.

I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone


	49. Another Almost Family Sing Along

**I guess you could call this a follow-up to chapter 32 of Do You Want to Sing Together 3. James started writing again, thanks to the confidence his parents gave him, and he came up with a brilliant idea for a story with his favorite characters. But Roland and Melinda want to make sure he stays happy while he's writing! I do not own the music of The Doors.**

A few days after doubting his talents as a writer, and getting his confidence again thanks to Roland and Melinda, James had decided to take up his notebook again. He had a great idea for a new adventure story, and he knew Amber was going to love it, especially since he put the two of them in as characters. She sometimes even drew pictures for them.

As he started writing, he put on one of his favorite songs. When the opening notes started, he tapped his fingers to the beat.

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone

Hearing the music, Roland and Melinda paused on the way to the throne room. "It's good to see him happy again when he's writing," Melinda smiled.

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

"Let's make him happier while he's writing," Roland whispered as they sneaked into the room.

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

As he started the second verse, James laughed as he felt something tapping lightly along his spine in time to the music. He looked up, seeing Melinda. "Hello, James; don't mind me," she smiled as she took up the tune and started patting his shoulders as well.

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

As they sang, Roland came in and sat next to him on the bed.

James laughed as Roland joined the song, and continued the rhythmic tapping up his sides and along his ribs, as if he was playing a piano. When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

By now, the tapping had become tickling, and James was doubled up laughing on the bed. "Amber! Help me!" he shrieked, seeing her outside the door.

"Coming, Baileywick!" Amber called, clearly not wanting to get involved.

"Darn you, Amber!" James laughed as Amber left him at the mercy of their parents.

"Watch your language, James, and where did you hear that word?" Roland playfully scolded.

"Darn you, Cedric!" was James' reply before he gave up speaking due to laughing so hard. Fortunately, as this was one of Roland and Melinda's favorite songs, they finished it for him.

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain

Roland mussed his hair with one hand and tickled his stomach with the other. "That's right, James, when all else fails, blame Cedric!"

When you're strange  
No one remembers your name

"Roland!" Melinda tried to sound stern, but she smiled as Roland gave her a peck on the cheek.

When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange

"Now that we've got your attention, how's the new story coming?" Melinda asked sweetly.

"Brilliant!" James laughed under them.


	50. Cedric stands tall

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this song from Treasure Planet, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe he could sing it when he's trying to gain his father's respect when he goes to Mystic Meadows, or any time he tries to cast spells or do magic and Goodwin keeps interrupting him.**

Cedric: I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be

And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

 **Well, another edition of Do You Want to Sing Together has come to an end. But there's no need to worry; I'm still taking requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, "I'm still here" thinking up new songs for our favorite Enchancia group!**


End file.
